More Than Life Itself
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: Bad dreams run rife in the Kaiba household... And both the brothers have the same solution. Seto and Mokuba brotherly fluff. NO INCEST! My first YGO story, so be nice!
1. More than Life Itself

More than Life Itself

_I just wanted to write some sweet, Mokuba and Seto fluff! No slash/incest/yaoi/whatever you call it. Just brotherly fluff._

**Part 1: More than life itself**

Seto sat up suddenly in the darkness. Reaching for his alarms clock, he wondered what had woken him. It read 3:00AM – early, even for him.

As he lay there, in the darkness, he became aware of a shuffling sound outside his bedroom door. He climbed out of bed and opened it.

"Mokuba?" he called quietly. "Is that you?" There was a tiny snuffling sound, like a puppy and his raven haired brother ran into him, almost knocking him over. Mokuba buried his head in Seto's chest, whimpering slightly.

"Mokie? What's wrong?" Seto lifted up his brother, noting worriedly at the feather like weight of the younger boy. Mokuba just lay there, listening to Seto's heartbeat. "Did you have a nightmare?" The little boy nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Do you want to stay with me?" Another nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mokuba shook his head, snuggling down into the bed beside his brother.

"Seto?" His voice piped through the darkness.

"Yes Mokuba?" His elder brother's sleepy voice murmured in his ear.

"Do you love me?" Mokuba felt his older brother stiffen. "Nii-Sama?" he pressed, feeling his heart begin to crumble, when a pair of arms encircled him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"More than life itself."


	2. More than Life Itself Zoe's Addition

More than Life Itself

_I just wanted to write some sweet, Mokuba and Seto fluff! No slash/incest/yaoi/whatever you call it. Just brotherly fluff._

**_Where did Zoe's Addition come from? I sent MTLI to a friend, who added to it... Well done, my fluff writing friend!_**

**Part 1: More than life itself – Zoe's Addition**

Mokuba kissed Seto softly on the check, showing he loved him too.

"Why dya ask?" Seto said concerned at this question.

"It's just in my dream; you left me alone in the cold, to die. But now I know that won't happen…. Thank you," Mokuba looked up at his brother, and just smiled. That smile, it somehow reassured Seto, he and his brother were safe.

Mokuba just lay there, still shaking every now and then, not wishing, to sleep. He didn't want the dream to come back. Although he knew in his heart he would not ever happen, his brother loved him. Loved him, so much as not to ever let him down. The love they shared was stronger than the glue holding the universe together.


	3. More Than You'll Ever Know

More than Life Itself

_I just wanted to write some sweet, Mokuba and Seto fluff! No slash/incest/yaoi/whatever you call it. Just brotherly fluff._

**Part 1: More than You Could Ever Know**

_The minute you turn your back… I'll be there, Seto. I'll be there and Mokuba won't be… consider that a promise… The whip cracked again… and again… and again…_

Seto sat up, barely stopping himself from screaming. It took him a minute to register his surroundings, and when it did, it didn't help him much. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd climb out of bed and stepped out of his room.

He hovered outside Mokuba's door, nibbling his lip. He didn't want to disturb the younger boy, his sleeping wasn't good. To his surprise, the door opened.

"Seto? Are you ok?" Seto nodded mutely, realizing he was trembling. Mokuba noticed this with a widening of eyes. He grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him into his room, wrapping the quilt around him. A single tear trickled down his cheek. Mokuba reached up and wiped the tear away and kissed his forehead. Seto suddenly picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"He was there… He was going to _hurt_ you, Mokuba." Seto whispered, pressing his cheek on the top of Mokuba's head.

"It was just a dream…" Mokuba whispered, stroking his brother's cheek. Suddenly, he grinned, thinking of the role reversal. "Do you want to share?" he asked, expecting his brother to say no. Seto nodded his head, flushing slightly. Mokuba smiled in delight, they used to share at the orphanage and he never felt as safe as he did in his brother's arms. He scooted up as Seto slipped in beside him, grabbing him in a bone crunching hug.

"Do you love me?" Seto whispered.

"Nii-Sama!" Mokuba was shocked. He'd thought that was obvious! Seto closed his ocean blue eyes before the disappointment showed. Mokuba pressed his forehead up against Seto's, like they used to in the orphanage.

"More than you'll ever know."


End file.
